Ghosts of Zootopia: The Ruins of Zootopia
by penguin adventures
Summary: While returning from a mission in the Caribbean the penguins unintentionally learn the truth about the Bermuda Triangle. In the ensuing chaos the team lose Kowalski and find themselves in the dalek controlled ruins of Zootopia. Now in order to defeat the daleks and return home they have to team up with a ragtime group of resistance fighters lead by former ZPD officer Nick Wilde.
1. Skipper's Long overdue Recap

Greeting civilians (and happy 2017),

It has been a while since my last recap. (Kowalski: since last summer actually…) Nobody asked you Kowalski! If you been wondering why the recaps were lacking recently…While between universe hopping fiends, another Dreamworks War, a dinosaur filled thanksgiving, Daleks, the cybermen's evolution into cyber-daleks, Julian introducing Julianuary and forcing everyone to celebrate, Dr. blowhole ruining Christmas(A Very Penguin Christmas: The Battle of Christmas Eve/ on hold), and stopping an planet ending asteroid (countdown:2017/ On hold) so basically we been busy last year. Oh and I forgot Julian stealing one of Kowalski's inventions and almost turning Earth into Pluto! (Kowalski: Well at least it didn't actually blow up that time). This year my resolution is to have more of these recaps without any gaps. Anyway let's cut to the chase…

-Skipper (Leader of Team Penguin A.K.A. the ELITIST OF THE ELITE A.K.A. The Penguins of Madagascar A.K.A…you get the point)


	2. Chapter One: KOWALSKI!

February 11th 2017

The Bermuda Triangle

0:1100 hours (11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time)

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper's Log, 0:1100 hours, We have just complete a top secret mission in the Caribbean and are currently flying back to New York." "Nothing but smooth flying ahead!" Kowalski announced. "I am hopeful for a turbulence-free flight back to New York,' I said into the recorder, "But I am keeping my paranoia cap on as we are currently approaching the infamous Bermuda Triangle the area of the sea where countless Ships, Aircraft, and people have mysterious disappeared along with all kinds of bizarre phenomenon."

"science discredited the Bemuda Triangle and all the so-called phenomenon many times over!" Kowalski said. "Yah what about the aliens," I said, "These could be part of a space-squid plot to aquire advanced earth technology!" "Aliens, Timewarps, Wormholes, Sea monsters," Kowalski said, "The Bermuda triangle is just that…a myth." "but the ship and aircraft disappearance…" "Draw a triangle on any area of the sea there are bound to be ships and aircraft that disappear without a trace…" "Storms and massive wave are what account for the disappearance of ships and Aircraft…mass panic and human ignorance and human gullibility is what fueled the bermuda Triangle…"

"I don't like your tone Kowalski," I said. "the Story of the Bermuda Triangle is just that…A story," Kowalski replied. "Um…Kowalski," Private said, "We have a storm incoming…" "that's impossible there was nothing on the rader…" "the Bermuda Triangle is angry I you," I replied. "A piece of ocean does not have feelings," Kowalski replied as the storm was upon us. "It's nothing," Kowalski said, "it's just a storm cloud…" but even he didn't seem so convinced. "Um do storm cloud surrounded you in a spinning vortex?" Private asked.

"No this isn't possible," Kowalski said, "This isn't scientifically possible…" "Do you believe in the Bermuda triangle now?" I said. "Fine I admit it we're stuck in a time… Waaaaaaaaarp!" I turned around and saw Kowalski get blasted off the plane by a gust of wind. "Kowaaaaalski!" I shouted. "Skippper!" Kowalski shouted. "Options!" I shouted. "Tell Doris I loved her!" the distance voice of Kowalski shouted as the Bermuda Triangle claimed another victim. "CURSE YOUR BERMUDA TRIANGLE!" "wait I see the exit!" Private said. "But what's on the other side?" I said as the vortex spit us out over the ruins of a New York-like city.

"See the Sun always…" Private said, "wait when did the plane stop running?" "don't be ridicious Private!" I said. Rico was behind me pointing at something. "What is it Rico?" I said looking up and seeing that in the plane was no longer running. "Smoked salmon," I said. The Plane than was unable to stay in the air and plummeted towards the surface. "Ahhh!" We all shouted as the Super-Plane crashed for the billionth time. I don't have an exact number as our number guy is who knows where. The Plane smashed into the ground in what was probably once a park or something. There was weird street sides and paths were marked off that were too normal for any normal human.

"What is this place?" Private asked. I looked up and saw something I absolutely didn't want to see, "We'll find the answer later," I said, "but right now we have Daleks incoming!" " ** _Survivors detected!_** " " ** _There should not be any survivors!" "Exterminate them!" "Wait…Scans indicate…IT IS THE PENGUINS!" "All Daleks stop exterminating survivors you primary objective is now the penguins. Exterminate them! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "why do we have to keep dealing with them," Private asked. "Move! Move! Move!" I said, "unless you want to be exterminated!" A warning blast that hit one of the Super-plane's wings was enough to underline my point. Rico Hacked up the Space Time Teleport and tried to teleport us back to New York.

This ruined city disappeared in a flash only for us to end up in a different part of the same city. "Well that's not going to work," I said, "Kowalski's options…" I than remembered that Kowalski wasn't here. "blast," I said, "if he was here he'll probably invent some madcap device to get us home…" "Private your our temporary options guy," I said. "Um..why me?" Private said. "Rico is going to suggest a lot of explosions," I said, "Things blowing up is nice and all… but's not going to get us home." "Um…Okay," Private said, "I guess we should find out where we are." "Yeah let's ask the locals," I said, "Oh wait they all running from daleks or are trying to exterminate us!" "I'm sure there's some sign or something left over from the daleks invasion."

"really?" "like the newspaper behind you," Private said. I turned around to find a roached out newspaper. "Avian Arrives in Z for first time in 50 years" "Okay," I said, "the city starts with Z that's a start…I got nothing." "Here's another newspaper some of the title is missing. I picked up the " pia times" "Okay it starts with Z and Ends with Pia," I said. "Here's another one," Private said. " return to Z topia." "Ngtholrs return to Ztopia?" I said, "Private get me a newspaper that doesn't have big holes in it!" Private came me a paper that the only word that was readable was "Police". "Okay," I said, "let's keep looking boys…"

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter two: where did we end up now?

Approx. 1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

?

(Skipper's POV)

After about an hour of searching we were still clueless about where we were. "Skipper's Log, 0:100 hours I think" I said, "Kowalski is gone another victim of the soulless and uncaring Bermuda Triangle…and we're stuck in a strange ruin city surrounded by Daleks…WE don't even know the name of the city that we might die in. But I am determined to see New York again if it kills me!" Rico was grumbling about something. "Rico," I said, "This may seem useless…but it the first step to get home!"

"Skipper over here!" Private said. Private was pointed to a nearby building. The Letters "DMZ" hung preciously off whatever was left of a sign. "That could be a DMZ in any city," I said, "Also I hate The DMZ!" "But we must be in some version of America if theirs a DMZ," Private said. "But where exactly," I said, "We need something more specific Private! Give me the name of this city!" "wait on that building over there!" Private said pointing to the ruins of a highrise. "Wha?" I said turn around. On the side of the building was a sign on the verge of falling off in fact part of it had already fell off. What was left read, "Zo topia." A letter was missing but Private had a solution for that. "Here's the O that fell off."

I closed one eye and brought the letter up to the blank spot on the sign. Once the O was lined up there was no mistaking our location. "Zootopia," I said. "If this is zootopia?" Private asked with a shutter, "What horrible things happened here." "There is only one possible answer for that," I said, "the Daleks arrived." "but not even the daleks are capable of this much destruction," Private said, "and I thought I saw the remains of one of Shen's cannonball over there." "Private look up in the sky," I said, "there are daleks everywhere…there is no way Lord Shen has anything to do with this!" "the daleks aren't responsible for every bad thing that happens," Private said, "Maybe the daleks are just taking advantage of an already ruined city!"

" ** _Correct!"_** a strategists replied. "Nice try you arrived in a fully populated city and Decimated the police and army. And now your just mopping up any survivors…until we showed up that is." " ** _The Daleks were not responsible for this destruction!_** " The supreme dalek announced, " ** _The City of Zootopia was already in ruins when we arrived…what ever was left of the city's military was no match for the might of the dalek race. And Neither are you!"_** "Rico! Anti-Dalek weapons!" "Uh-huh," Rico said. But before Rico could do anything the daleks stunned him and than the rest of us. " ** _Next time the weapons will be set to maximum extermination!"_** The Supreme said as we passed out.

(end of chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Welcome to Dalektopia

Dalek Occupation Command

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We awoke to find ourselves in holding cells surrounded by Daleks. "Private status report," I said. "captured by daleks," Private said. "Thank you captain obvious!" I said, "Rico escape options!" "Ka-boom?" Rico said. "Private!" I said, "what's your angle!" "The daleks won't fall for the one of us inside a dalek casing again," Private said. "No…we can only use that trick once," I said. " ** _This Conversation is Irrevelent!"_** The Supreme said as it approached. "so you're here to finished off?" I said. " ** _You can not free this city,"_** the strategist replied, " ** _it is under our complete control!"_** "IF it is under your complete control," I said, "why are you still searching for survivors…" " ** _The Zootopia Liberation Front is no match for the might of the dalek race,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _soon they will fall."_**

Suddenly the lights and all the daleks controls started to go crazy." ** _What is happening!"_** the Supreme said, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** " ** _All systems failing,"_** The Strategist replied. " ** _Our systems are under attack!"_** an scientist announced. The holding cell we were in started to falter as it's forcefield failed. " ** _Launching counter attack,"_** another scientist announced right as every computer in the room exploded sending a hail of sparks at the daleks. " ** _My vision is impared I can not see!" "Systems damaged beyond repair!"_** The strategist shouted.

"Time to bug out," I said as we made our escape. " ** _The Penguins are escaping!" "Door locks have failed!" "Visual sensors have failed." "Generators compromised!"_** " ** _Activate self destruct!" "Security controls not responding!"_** " ** _Contact the fleet! Exterminate the penguins!"_** " ** _Communication array damaged! It is the Zootopia liberation front!"_** the Strategist reported as the lights died. " ** _Failure is not accepted…"_** " ** _Explosive device detected in control room…"_**

As we rushed thru the darkened hallways of Dalek Command I could hear a loud explosion in the distance. " ** _Control room compromised!"_** a far off dalek reported. " ** _lockdown engaged!"_** a computer announced, " ** _Error…error…unable to find lockdown codes…."_** "I see the exit!" Private shouted. "Lead the way!" I shouted as explosions rocked the building. " ** _We are under attack!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "And we are out of here!" I said. "Skipper!" Private said, "This way!" Private lead us down the exit ramp out of the darkened command center. Dalek Occupation Command was revealed to be several dalek ships attached to each other. Smoke rose from the construct and fire was consuming most of the central ship.

"unnecessary big explosion that the daleks will probably survive in… Three… Two…" Before I could say One the entire Dalek Occupation Command was Destroyed. Suddenly a Wolf appeared out of nowhere holding a walkie. "The DOC is destroyed," The wolf said, "also I have some new recruits…" "Move," I said, "we can't get involved." Tranq darts flew at us from the hiding place of a unseen sniper. "Smoked salmon," I said, "of course they have snipers…" "looks like we're getting involved," Private said as we pasted out.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Zootopia Liberation Front

ZLF Headquaters

3:00 P.M Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We regained consciousness in a tent surrounded by animals of various descriptions. This must be the group of survivors the daleks refer to as the Zootopia Liberation Front. "More avians?" a Fox in the ugliest shirt I ever seen said. "Commander Wilde," The Wolf that had us knocked out said, "We found them escaping the DOC…" "first of all," the Fox said, "use my first name when referring to me…and second…What were they doing in the DOC…" "Nick," the wolf replied, "they were prisoners off the daleks until they escape in the confusion of our attack."

"We have names you know," Private said. "where our my manners," Nick said, "Commander Nick Wilde, former ZPD officer and Leader of the ragtime resistance that is Zootopia Liberation Front!" "Skipper leader of a ragtime group of elite soldiers know simply as Team Penguin," I said, "amoung other nicknames." "Over there is our demolition expert Rico and our secret weapon Private First Class Private." "I would introduce My second in Command, Chief Strategist, and Science expert…" "Kowalski?" Commander Nick replied. "Um….yes," I said. "He died during the Daleks' initial Invasion." "he died…" I said. "along with most of ZPD, the army, and half the population of this once great city," Nick explain. "so why isn't your fighting force bigger?" Private asked.

"After that first invasion the daleks retreated but before the rebuilding process could even begin the daleks unleashed a deadly plague that isolated the populance," Nick said, "It took a week for the top scientists to create a cure…but by then the Daleks second invasion begin." "Wiping out most of the survivors…" "The Daleks then took complete control of the city," Nick said, "any survivors that remained either fled or got enslaved." "The ones that stood their ground organized and elected you the leader."

"And this ragtime group of soldiers, former Police officers, and freedom fighters are the only thing keeping Zootopia alive." "And with out help," I said, "this is the group that going to defeat them…" "that's the spirit," Nick said, "But first there is something I need to show you first…" A rhino, a tiger, some wolfs, and a otter stepped up as escorts. "You comrade Kowalski left you a message…Kowalski made me promise to show you it when you arrive…" "Message…" I said. "before he died he told me that he recorded three days before the dalek attack…" "2 weeks ago?" I said. "january 31st actually," Nick said, "that is also the day he arrived." "So we missed him by 2 weeks," Private said. "Where is this message…"

"precinct one," the fox replied. "let's go then," Private said. I stopped private, "How can we be sure there are no daleks in the area…" "we're waiting for our lookouts to give us the all clear…" Nick replied, "then we'll have an hour window…" "an hour?" I said. "About an hour goes by between dalek patrols," Nick said, "the streets are devoid of daleks during that period…" "typical dalek arrogance," I muttered. Suddenly a siren blared thru the camp. "That's the all clear," Nick said, "we need to move." "Let's see Kowalski's Message," I said as we left the command tent.

(end of chapter four).


	6. Chapter Five: ambush

4:00 P.M Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

Nick and a group of gathered fighters were waiting for us at the exit of the camp. "we should be in and out of ZPD in no time." "You know the city like the back of your paw," I said, "lead the way." Armed fighters lead followed behind us as Nick lead us past burnt out buses and police cars. The group winded it's way past the remains of vehicles, massive potholes, collapsing buildings, and mountains of debris. "Just a mile or 2 to go," Nick said. "How are we on time," Private asked. "T-minus 45 minutes," was the replied. "What's the ETA," I said. "Twelve minutes," Nick said.

We walked past the remains of a relatively recent battlefield. As we past burnt out Military vehicles and police cars and the still smoldering remains of dalek Armour. Discarded weapons lay everywhere along with several skeletons. The smell of death and rot filled the air along with a feeling of intense dread. "A Moment of Silence to honor our fallen," Nick said giving his men a brief moment. After a moment we contiuned on our way until we arrive in what was probably once the downtown area. "the Precinct building should right around the corner," Nick said. We turned a corner found a force of Daleks. " ** _halt!"_** "Oh no," I said. " ** _The Zootopia Liberation Front will be Exterminated!" "Penguins detected! Penguins detected!" "Then they will be exterminated as well!"_** "Defensive positions!" Nick shouted pulling out a hand gun, "Get to the Precinct!" Nick shouted, "It's down that alley!"

I looked down the alley and saw the remains of the precinct building. "The Upper floors were destroyed," Nick said The ZLF and the Daleks exchanged fire, "But what your looking for is in the basement…look for the gray laptop in the lock-box!" "but what about you!" Private said. "Don't worry about us," Nick said, "we'll cover you!" "Private our cover fire can't last forever," I said, "we need to move!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we rushed down the alley. "We been ambushed!" Some shouted. I looked back to see a battered but very much alive supreme dalek approaching from the distance. " ** _Exterminate them all!"_** I turned back to our objective and said, "Men don't look back no matter how terrifying the sounds!" I said as the death-screams of Dalek and Zootopians alike filled the air. "Keep firing! Keep Firing!" Nick shouted. _"_ _ **Exterminate them! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"**_

 ****We rushed thru the freestanding doorway that was once part of the front of the Police building. We ran past the ruined remains of a reception desk and down the stairs. "funny how easy it is to find the stairs to the basement when all the doors and walls are destroyed," Private said. I looked up towards the sky where the ceiling would be, "we can thank the daleks for that." We quickly rushed down the stairs and we're out of sight right before a special weapons dalek showed up. Rico shut what remained of the door behind him as we descended into the basement. "Your message better be worth our time Kowalski," I said.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Kowalski's Message

ZPD Precinct 1(or what's left of it)

The basement

5:00 P.M Eastern Standard time  
(Skipper's POV)

We wandered the basement searching thru the archive and storage facilities. "look for a lock-box," I said, "Preferably with a gray laptop inside…" "Found it!" Private said. "no fair!" Rico said. "aw…it's at fifty percent…" "that's all that we need for our purpose," I said opening the laptop. The laptop opened on the desktop which was empty save one file. It was simply labeled "Kowalski's Message 1/31/17". I clicked on the file and the video popped up.

The Video was Kowalski in what looked like a rainforest. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "IF you are watching this…It was an honor." "get to the point Kowalski," I said. "I am in the Rainforest District of Zootopia in the company of Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. I am currently being pursued by Lord Shen and his forces…I'm not sure how long I can keep them off my trail." "Lord Shen," I said. "I fear Lord Shen has weakened the barriers between this world and ours," Kowalski continued, "and who know what terrors from our universe will discover the breach…" Suddenly A bunny in a police uniform showed up, "Kowalski we need to get out of here! Shen is here!"

"You think you can hide in that treehouse forever?" Shen said, "well I have one thing to say about that…TIMBER!" The sound of a cannon firing could be heard in the distance. "KOWALSKI!" I shouted at the screen. "As I said," Kowalski said, "It was an honor…" An explosion rocked the house Kowalski was standing in and the message cut out. "Is that it?" Private said. suddenly the static disappeared and was replaced by Kowalski sitting in the very room we were sitting. "sorry you had to see that," Kowalski said, "but my theory about the weakening of universal barriers was right…Shen weakened the barrier just enough for the daleks to break through…" distant dalek voices echoed in the background. "I have so much to tell you but…I need to go…" A door burst opened behind the screen, "WE need to go! The Aliens have breached the Precinct!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "If I don't survive tell Doris I love her…" "Don't do it Kowalski," I said. "Goodbye…" " ** _Exterminate The Zootopia Police Department! Exterminate!"_**

The off-screen officer grabbed Kowalski as the off-screen daleks got closer. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Gunshots could be heard as the Daleks started exterminating the Police. "End transmissions_" the message went dark and closed itself. "So the Dalek came here because Lord Shen weakened the barriers between worlds?" Private asked. "There's where Kowalski is wrong," A battered lord Shen said as he came out of the shadows. "Shen," I said. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher. "Go ahead kill me," Shen said, "if you have the nerve that is…" "what do you want…" "I didn't weaken the barriers," Shen said, "the weakness was already there…you just shattered it…" "The Bermuda Triangle," I said. "Your super-plane was the straw the broke the camels back…causing a trandimensional riff to form in the center of it…allow myself and eventually the daleks to come thru…while at the same time cutting Zootopia off from the rest of reality!"

"he's even crazier than usual," I said. "Kowalski did this to me!" Shen said. A gunshot rocked the basement and Shen went down dead. "I knew that peacock was still here," Nick said holding a smoking gun. "you killed him," Private said. "he got what he deserved," Nick said, "he is the one who started this mess…justice served." "and now we're are the ones who are going to fix his mess," I said. "So what happened that day," Private said. "Shen attacked," Nick said, "what looking for details…your not getting them from me." "so your not going to tell us," Private said. "you should have asked the peacock when you had the chance," Nick said, "come on let's regroup back at base-camp." "he makes a fine point," I said looking over at the lifeless corpse of Lord Shen.

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

Ghosts of Zootopia: Doom of Zootopia


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
